1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method of driving the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel with improved display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus typically displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. The LCD apparatus that displays a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image has been developed as demands for the 3D stereoscopic image increase in various industrial fields such as games and movies, for example.
Generally, the 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image using a principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of human. For example, since two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted to the brain of human. Thus, the observer may watch the 3D stereoscopic image to recognize the stereoscopic image through the display apparatus.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus is classified into a stereoscopic type with an extra spectacle and an auto-stereoscopic type without the extra spectacle. The stereoscopic type includes a passive polarized glasses method with polarized filters having different polarized axis corresponding to two eyes, respectively, and an active shutter glasses method. In the active shutter glasses method, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a view wears a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter, respectively, synchronized with the displaying periods of the left and right eye images.
The 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus of the active shutter glasses method outputs left-eye image data or right-eye image data to a display panel during an active period of a frame and selectively opens and closes the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter of the glasses during a vertical blanking period of the frame.
The 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus using the passive polarized glasses method or the active shutter glasses method has been developed to improve display quality by preventing a crosstalk, a flicker, a vertical line pattern and a horizontal line pattern, for example.